villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Yzma
The Incan Sorceress Yzma is an Incan witch and a mad scientist who plays a large role in the wars. The main villain of the Disney animated film The Emperor's New Groove, Yzma and her henchman, Kronk, are fan favorites because of their slapstick humor. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Beginnings Yzma was the daughter of the Royal Mortician of the Inca Empire. Her father, Kraznys, saw to it that the royals and their close allies were embalmed looking as beautiful and grandiose as possible. As a young girl, Kraznys took his daughter with him to court, teaching her his profession so she might one day succeed him. Kraznys had developed a secret sign language which he used to communicate his secrets to his daughter, paranoid that someone else might overhear and usurp his position. Yzma was a dutiful student, and in her teenage years, her father revealed the darker arts of his craft to her. Kraznys and his family had secretly been using magic for generations, crafting and perfecting potions that would extend life, diminish the aging process and improve strength. When her father passed away (at the unusually old age of 97), Yzma prepared herself to take over his position, but the Emperor denied her because she was a woman. Furious, Yzma retreated to her father's secret lab, and began sifting through her father's potions, trying to perfect the formulas so that she might take her revenge on the arrogant royals who had denied her her birthright. A few months into her self-imposed exile, she was visited by a mysterious being known as the Stalker, who gifted her a book containing dark magics long since forgotten. Yzma put the magics to good use, turning her potions into powerful substances that could transform living things. However, the secret to eternal life still eluded her, despite her best efforts - she continued using her father's life extending serum, slowing down her own aging substantially. Yzma was soon approached by the Sorcerer's Society, who offered her a position in their ranks. Yzma joined them for a time, and was influenced by a sorcerer named Jafar to try and gain power by getting into politics, rather than wasting her time with potions. Staying in hiding, Yzma used one of her potions to transform herself into a Cat and spy on the royal court and its advisors. One day, this strategy backfired as she was attacked by two beggar children who attempted to throw her off a bridge as part of a game they were playing - she was rescued by a large young man named Kronk, who chased off the other children. In a rare moment of gratitude, Yzma took note of the boy's name and decided to keep it in mind for future use. Eventually, Yzma emerged from hiding to take her revenge. She used a potion, slipped it into the royal food, to turn the Emperor and his wife into fleas. After which, she put them in a box, the put that box inside of another box and mailed that box to herself. When it arrived, she smashed it with a hammer. She would forever lament the cost of the postage involved. The Emperor's young son, Kuzko, inherited the throne, and Yzma managed to con her way into the position of royal advisor by quietly disposing of the competition. The Emperor's witless advisors were too slow to figure out what was going on, and Yzma quickly had them replaced with agents loyal to herself. With the Emperor barely into his teenage years, Yzma was able to effectively control the kingdom, using Kuzko's vast wealth to keep him occupied while she ran the kingdom. She sought the boy who had rescued her years earlier, Kronk, and gave him a position of relative wealth as her assistant and bodyguard. As Kuzko grew older, Yzma decided that the time was right to dispose of him. She had planned to give him the same fate suffered by his parents, but a mishap with her poisons caused by Kronk resulted in him being turned into a Llama instead. Yzma ordered Kronk to dispose of the body, only to watch in satisfaction as Kuzko simply vanished into thin air, effectively solving her problems. With Kuzko gone, Yzma quickly seized power... Pre-War: Abandoning Destane Prior to the events of the first war, Yzma works for Destane, or else known as the Archmage. However, the sorcerer falls to his pupil, Mozenrath. Upon his demise, Mozenrath calls the former minions of Destane in the Land of the Black Sands, and explains his reasons, as he usurps Destane. Mozenrath then informs them about that he would create a new society in which they would rule all by themselves, the Sorcerer's Society. The society would play a major role in the second part of the war. Vs Zelda At some point in time, Yzma gains access to a powerful potion. Rothbart sends his ally, Zelda, to acquire this potion for Ruber. Upon confronting Yzma at her palace, Zelda quickly overpowers her with magic. But Yzma retaliates by knocking over a shelf of potions onto Zelda, causing her to explode. Vs Zigzag After Zelda's defeat, Ruber sends his adviser ZigZag to retrieve the potion. After failing to persuade Yzma, ZigZag sends several crocodiles to attack her, though she beats them away. Yzma then sends her guards after ZigZag, but he turns them into animals. ZigZag then uses his magic to transform Yzma into a cat, and proceeds to steal the potion. Vs Gnorga Maleficent later manages to restore Yzma back to her human form, with the exception of having a cat tail. Maleficent then sends Yzma to defeat Gnorga, the Queen of Trolls. After confronting the queen, Yzma realizes that she is outmatched and flees. Gnorga pursues her, but Yzma uses a potion, and turns her into a rosebush. After this victory, Yzma joins Frollo's alliance. The Battle of Paris During Ruber's alliance's attack on Paris, Yzma and Kronk attempt to join the battle by hangliding, but they are quickly shot down by Rasputin. Eventually, Yzma and Kronk both manage to crawl back into the Palace of Justice where they are confronted by ZigZag. This time, Yzma is successfully able to defeat her rival by dropping him into a crocodile pit. She eventually ends up fleeing the battle when she realizes that Frollo's faction would lose. She returns home, and continues to rule her kingdom under Ruber's watchful eye. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A New Alliance Sometime after the first war ends, Yzma approaches her old friend, Shan Yu, for an alliance, which he agrees too. While their current goal is unknown, Yzma is shown to also have recruited Mozenrath, Huntsman, Huntsgirl, and Sa'Luk into the alliance. Vs Mojo Jojo After discovering that Mojo Jojo had acquired several powerful gems, Yzma concocts a youth potion, which she plans to use in order to convince Mojo to hand over the gems to her. However, after she arrives to Mojo's headquarters, The Skeleton King shows up, also vying for Mojo's loyalty. Despite her flirtatious advances, Yzma's potion begins to wear off and Mojo sides with The Skeleton King. Angered, Yzma summons her Mechanical Attack Squid, but is quickly defeated by Mojo's gems, returning to Shan Yu empty handed. New Friends Ayam Aghoul teleports to Peru, seeking refuge and an ally. Yzma openly accepts his offer. In the meantime, Yzma hires another lab assistant, the disgraced criminal, Megavolt. Though Yzma initially thinks him nothing but a literal lab rat, Megavolt proves his worth by killing Technus. The Battle of Peru One morning proves damning for Yzma's reign. Fire Lord Ozai arrives with his full army, intent on conquering Peru. Yzma's forces are quickly outmatched, and the witch/scientist turns tail and runs. Though Princess Azula nearly catches her and Kronk, the two escape unscathed. All the while, Ozai tightens his grip on Peru. The Sorcerer's Society Enraged that Yzma lost Peru, Shan Yu demands that she find Madam Mim and reform the Sorcerer's Society with Ayam Aghoul, Mozenrath, and Mim. Reluctantly, Yzma obliges. Yzma finds Mim still ill from her bout with Messina during the first war. Fortunately, Yzma has a potion for the occasion. She cures Mim from her sickness in a jiffy. The Society runs into some trouble, however, when Yzma's old foe, Mojo Jojo, creates a monkey army to attack China. In the ensuing battle, Yzma helps her fellow sorcerers from afar, sniping enemies with her laser cannon. This proves particularly useful in taking down a massive baboon-shaped robot. In the end, the sorcerers triumph. The Battle of China When Ozai attacks China, Yzma is one of the most effective defenders. Her potions manage to take out dozens of Ozai's men, from making them cough, to producing avalanches, to even creating massive explosions. Ultimately, Shan Yu kills Ozai and wins the battle. The Second Battle of China Yzma, Shan Yu, and Mozenrath scheme about their next attack. In the end, it is decided that Shan Yu will take the bulk of the Hun army and take over the Fire Nation, weakened after Ozai's death. Meanwhile, Yzma and Mozenrath are left to defend the base. It's a defense sorely needed, as the Skeleton King and Shendu attack. One member of their faction is Mojo Jojo, whom Yzma is eager to defeat. Before Mojo can attack, Yzma throws a lethal potion at him. The monkey perishes. The battle is a near complete success, the Huntsman being the only casualty for Yzma's side. Yzma later celebrates, as Shan Yu defeats the Fire Nation. He is now King of the World. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Vs The Queen of Hearts Yzma becomes the adviser to the Queen of Hearts. After making a series of bad decisions which reflect badly on the queen, such as the painting of the white roses red, she is fired. The Queen even takes Yzma to court for this action. Enraged, Yzma uses a potion on herself in an attempt to scare the Queen. However, she ends up turning into a kitten and falling from a great height. Joining with Maleficent Yzma is later shown to have survived the encounter, and was returned to her human form thanks to Maleficent. In order to repay her, Yzma decided to join Maleficent's army, agreeing to assemble a team of sorcerers to fight for her. Her first candidate is Queen La, who is eager to accept the offer. However, before an agreement is reached Ayam Aghoul arrives, claiming that he is the better choice then La. After defeating her leopard men, Aghoul ages La and turns her to dust. Following his victory, Yzma reluctantly allows Aghoul to become the first member of her team. An Assembly of Sorcerers Eli Pandarus eventually decided to join Yzma's team. Thus, she is forced to travel to an undisclosed location to meet him. Upon arriving, the sorcerer Mozenrath returns from limbo. Wanting Pandarus' position on Yzma's team, Mozenrath defeats the sorcerer in battle and joins as the groups's third member. Later, Yzma is shown approaching Mad Madam Mim, and with a potion, cures her illness. Grateful, Mim joins Yzma's society. Vs Mirage's Alliance With her team fully assembled, Maleficent decides to test the newly formed group's power, sending Yzma and the others to attack Mirage's forces in the Underworld. Upon arriving, Yzma is incapacitated by Hecate's monster, covering her in goo. Luckily, the other members of the team are able to defeat Mirage's forces. Yzma later informs Maleficent about their victory, which pleases her. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney vs Marvel Villains War Not So Seductive Hoping to add the members of the Sinister Six to her forces, Yzma drinks a youth potion in hopes of seducing the young Vulture. The potion fails in the middle of a date between the two, leaving Yzma with few options. Deciding that she'd rather have the Vulture dead than as an onlooker to her failures, Yzma gets into a massive octopus mech and tries to knock the supervillain out of the sky. He dodges and shoots the mech with a laser gun. This stuns the mech just long enough for it to get overwhelmed by a wave. Yzma survives, but she requires some time to regroup. With The Sorcerer's Society Disgraced after her defeat, Yzma teams up with the forces of the Sorcerer's Society. She gains some insight on the inner workings of the Masters of Evil, reporting the information to Maleficent. The Sorcerer's Society opts to defend Maleficent's base from the Masters of Evil. In the ensuing battle, Yzma drinks a potion in hopes of transforming into a powerful foe. She ends up turning into a bunny rabbit and being taken away by a hawk before the battle begins in full. Serving Scar Zira managed to save her just as the potion wore off, and Yzma agreed to repay her by helping Scar defeat Kraven and Calypso's forces. During the battle, Yzma uses a potion to defeat Calypso, turning her into a tortoise. She then left, as her debt to Zira was repaid. Rejoining the Society At her palace, Yzma is approached by Mozenrath into reforming The Sorcerer's Sociey. Just then, Fin Fang Foom arrives, being sent by Baron Helmut Zemo to avenge his father's death at the hands of the society. Yzma agrees to rejoin the society if Mozenrath defeated Fin Fang Foom for her. He is quick to do so, and Yzma upholds her end of the bargain. They later are joined by Ayam Aghoul and Mad Madam Mim. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance in cv vs av Category:Saluk Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:The Horned King's and Lady Tremaine's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Prince Phobos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Vs Azula Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Vs Zigzag Category:Sorceress Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Jafar's Alliance Category:Vs Zeus Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Living characters Category:The Horned King Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Funny Villains Category:The Archmage's Alliance in Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Élisabeth Wiener Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)